lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Adão e Eva/Theories
Teorias As Pedras * Padres de um nível mais elevado Israel (Kohen HaGadol) documentam ter usado diferentes jóias valiosas com inscrições nelas (called Urim and Thummim) para decidir se Deus irá e ajudara em decisões a serem tomadas. O Urim e Thummim (cuja tradução é Luzes e Iluminações), era uma pedra preta e uma pedra branca escrito Urim u'Thummim nelas, cada palavra em cada pedra. As pedras eram usadas para revelações em conjunto com the Breastpiece of The High Priest, Hoshen HaMishpat in Hebrew, the Breastpiece of Judgement. The Hoshen was an embroidered work with gemstones, enlayed in gold, affixed to the piece. The piece itself functioned like a pouch. The gemstones numbered 12, one for each tribe of Israel. The names of the tribes were engraved on the stone, and on the three of the stones, the names Avraham, Yitzhak and Yaakov (Abraham, Isaac and Jacob) were engraved. Together, the names on all of these gemstones of the breastpiece covered all twenty-one letters of the Hebrew alphabet (some repeated obviously). Inside of the Holy of Holies, the Kadosh Kadoshim, was an eternal flame, Aysh Tamid. When the High Priest would enter the Kadosh Kadoshim the Aysh Tamid would reflect off of the gemstones in a certain manner, illuminating individual letters engraved on the gemstones, thus divining the revelation. The Urim and Thummim were then used for judgement of yes or no answers, removed from the pouch after the illumination of the letters. * Na tradição Mormon, O Urim e Thummim são usados por Joseph Smith para traduzir no Livro Mormon. Eles estão supostamente escondidos em Hill Cumorah in Palmyra, NY. * Essas pedras tem um importante papel no livro "O Alquimista" do discutido escritor brasileiro Paulo Coelho. O livro é interiramente sobre destino e achar seu espaço no universo. * As pedras branca e preta também poderia ser uma referência ao yin e yang. This ties into the online theories of "twinness" that Rousseau proposed. Isso tembém se relaciona com a camiseta (84) de Boone, e ao estado original que Adão e Eva foram criados de um total. (Se Eva foi criada da costela de Adão, eles juntos cosntituem o total. A parte, como yin e yang, os dois são complementares.} * Locke apresentou Backgammon como um jogo onde "há dois jogadores; um claro, e o outro escuro." * As pedras são apenas referências ao masculino e o feminino. Em diversas religiãos e cultos de sociedade secretas o preto significa o masculino e o branco o feminino. Identidades * Adão e Eva eram membros de um grupo nativo (pre-DHARMA) que construíram a estátua. * Eles talvez sobreviveram ao desastre do Black Rock, ou descendem de seus sobreviventes. * Eles são os restos de anteriores habitantes da escotilha(s). (especialmente a Pérola, a qual nós sabemos que tinha dois ocupantes). Eles talvez fugiram durante o Incidente e morreram da Doença. * Eles são os restos de Gerald e Karen DeGroot. ** De acordo com Damon Lindelof, Adão e Eva NÃO são especificamente os DeGroots http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2006/11/top-10-questions-answered-by-damon.html. * São os restos dos primeiros e não-identificados grupo de naufrágos. Eles talvez os colocaram lá pelos escritores meramente para realçar que os sobreviventes do Vôo 815 são apenas o primeiro (não os últimos) grupo de naufrágos a acabar na Ilha. * Esses são os restos de Amelia Earhart e Fred Noonan, que misteriosamente desapareceram através do Oceano Pacífico durante um voo em 1937, e perderam contato com as pessoas como os "Losties". * É possível que sejam os corpos de Rose e Bernard. A cor branca e preta pode simbolizar a cor da pele do casal, e também estar envolvido com anomalias do tempo . * Adão e Eva são Jack e Kate. Como tempo da Ilha e sua relação com o tempo fora da Ilha seja um assunto de muita incerteza, é possível que isso se transforme em dois cadáveres em que o destino espera Jack e Kate. O aparecimento de outros artefatos na Ilha que parecem ser de outros tempos e/ou lugares, como a estátua de quatro dedos e o inexplicável Black Rock no meio da terra firme, mais ainda o apoio a idéia que o tempo não trabalha linearmente na Ilha. Jack pega duas pedras dos corpos e guarda com ele, assim as pedras poderiam estar em sua posse se ele fosse morto nas cavernas a uns 40-50 anos atrás. ** É possível ser a resposta, assim como o urso que Charlotte encontra no deserto. **Outros corpos decaídos na the Island (como os parceiros de Eko, Goldie e Olu e seu irmão Yemi) estão mortos no tempo de verdade. * São os pais de Jacob, e talvez do Inimigo dele, sendo assim os dois são irmãos.